runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd
Welkom op mijn overlegpagina! Als je een vraag hebt of hulp nodig hebt, aarzel dan niet om hier een bericht te plaatsen. Blog Hoi Xsdvd, Dit voegde ik toe aan jou blog van de Problemen met Wikia * Mooie nieuwe profielpagina trouwens, -- feb 29, 2012 19:25 (UTC) ... (probleem) Nu zie ik in ene niet meer op je overlegpagina staan... Ligt dit nu op mijn computer? -- feb 29, 2012 19:27 (UTC) - Is al verholpen. Re: Ooh sorry, ik wist niet helemaal zeker of je dat wel mocht doen, plaatjes van de Engelse site op de Nederlandse zetten. Maar bedankt dat je het even gezegd hebt :) Heb gister de Nederlandse wiki gevonden en er missen nog aardig wat dingen, dus ik werk zo nu en dan even wat bij als ik iets zie. Re: Infoboxen Bedankt voor je positieve commentaar en feedback :) Ik zal in het vervolg beter op de infoboxen letten ;) Ook nog bedankt voor het verbeteren naar geüpgradede :D persoonlijk vind ik het niet staan, maar toch bedankt ^__^ Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 08:34 (UTC) Dit is een leuk kopje zeg Haha sorry van het kopiëren :$ ik ben niet heel creatief en ik kon het gouden randje niet wegkrijgen xD Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 21:28 (UTC) :Ach het goude randje staat ook eigenlijk wel leuk....en ja ik heb m'n total nu gefikst, bedankt voor het opletten :D :Spectre93 aka Daniël :3 mrt 10, 2012 22:06 (UTC) Ik zie dat ik nog veel te leren heb :P Handig dat je een perfectionist bent ^_^ Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 11, 2012 12:11 (UTC) Sjabloon Vandalisme Ik zag iemand vandalisme plegen, dus ik dacht ik zoek het sjabloon daarvoor op en dat had ik toen geplaatst. Alleen daarna las ik pas dat ik het niet mag gebruiken :$ Is dat heel erg voor één keer? Sorry daarvoor, er was ook nog vandalisme op een andere pagina, maar daar heb ik het alleen teruggedraait. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 11, 2012 14:42 (UTC) Re: bedankt om mij op goede weg te wijzen, ik wil graag weten hoe ik een goede uitleg maak over items zoals ruby ring ik wil echt graag veel items bewerken die in het rood staan hopelijk begrijpt u mij wat ik zeg, Groeten the_tanker Re:Zandbak Bedankt :) Ja ik leer steeds meer en ik hoop steeds minder foutjes te maken. Ik had alleen bij de The Void Stares Back het even onzichtbaar gemaakt, omdat ik vanaf school aan het werk was. Normaal vertaal ik alles in één keer of zet ik het in wordpad op m'n computer ;) Maar in het vervolg zal ik het in m'n, inmiddels aangemaakte, zandbak maken. Nog bedankt voor de tip :) Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 12, 2012 21:43 (UTC) Uitgelichte afbeeldingen Van de uitgelichte afbeeldingen op de homepage doet Elvenscapeisafdar.PNG het niet. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 12, 2012 22:26 (UTC) Vandalisme Deze persoon is lekker bezig geweest. Sρє¢тяє93 mrt 14, 2012 17:28 (UTC) Hallo, ik ben nieuw op de Nederlandse wiki, en ik heb 2 vraagjes: 1)Hoe kan ik mijn eigen signature maken? 2) Hoe maak ik userboxes op mijn profiel pagina? Groetjes, Laurenzo42Laurenzo42 mrt 15, 2012 19:00 (UTC) Re: Mijn stem heb je allang verdient! Bij deze ben je dan benoemt tot bureaucraat. veel succes! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 24, 2012 18:48 (UTC) RE:Bureaucraat Graag gedaan ;)! Mark (talk) mrt 24, 2012 19:47 (UTC) Calculator Hey ik ben bezig met het bewerken van de pagina Lava Flow Mine op de Engelse versie staat hiervoor een calculator, deze wilde ik ook op de Nederlandse versie toevoegen, ik heb hiervoor de nodige sjablonen aangemaakt. Maar om hem werkend te krijgen dienen er stukken javascript toegevoegd te worden aan de pagina MediaWiki:Common.js zijn subpagina MediaWiki:Common.js/calc.js en css code aan de stylesheet MediaWiki:Common.css/calc.css. Ik kan dit niet doen omdat dit beveiligde pagina's zijn. Daarom wilde ik vragen of het handig zou zijn als jij of een andere administrator dit deed, of dat ik beter de calculator van de pagina kan verwijderen. Nylls apr 17, 2012 10:47 (UTC) :Ik denk trouwens dat de calculator nog niet werkt omdat de volgende functie nog ontbreekt in MediaWiki:Common.js // = // Dynamic Templates // = $(function() { if ($('#WikiaArticle pre.jcConfig,#bodyContent pre.jcConfig').size() > 0) { importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/calc.js'); importStylesheet('MediaWiki:Common.css/calc.css'); } }); [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 18, 2012 01:20 (UTC) Re:Re:Lava Flow Mine Dankje, ik zit zelf inderdaad vaak te twijfelen over dingen als de gem bag, of ik deze vertaal naar het Nederlands of niet. Ik denk dat ik het nog minder vaak letterlijk ga vertalen en de vertaling er soms tussen haakjes achter zet. [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 17, 2012 15:19 (UTC) :Ok is goed [[User:Nylls|'Nylls']] Cabbage! apr 17, 2012 16:17 (UTC) hey, amazing job you did here, keep up the good work Hey , ik heb een probleem bij het toevoegen van tabbelen ondervindt ik een probleem als ik een tabel wil toevoegen http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Squeal_of_Fortune bijvoorbeeld (control+f) free-to-play daar zie je ook de GE price staan. Als ik kijk naar de code van de engelse wiki moet je zeldzaamheid intikken en die verandert dan automatisch naar het gewenste kleur . Graag wat hulp met bijvoorbeeld de kolom met die ge prijzen in. Danku :) Code Hey xsdvd, Ik heb nog even geprobeert om de droptable erin te krijgen bij battlestaves, aleen ik zit met een gek probleem. Ik heb dus deze gegevens, ze zijn alemaal hetzelfde qua code lijkt me, al heb ik er zelf niet veel verstand van. Nu als ik ze bekijk in mijn zandbak dan worden er geen gevenens weergegeven bij de 1e tabel? als ik de 1e tabel weghaal dan word er weer niets weegegeven bij de andere 1e (eigelijk dus de 2e die naar boven schuift omdat je de 1e weghaalt) Wat is hierbij het porbleem? (ik weet niet hoe ik de code in het kort hier kan posten dus als iemand het weet edit maar ;) ) ... en nu kijk ik hier bij previeuw en doet die het wel? kijk even in mijn zandbak: http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Glexaeon/Zandbak --Glexaeon (overleg) 9 okt 2012 19:29 (UTC) Deactivatie Hey xsdvd, Ik heb nog even geprobeert om de droptable erin te krijgen bij battlestaves, aleen ik zit met eedeactiveer mijn account aub http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Close_my_account bij voorbaat dank --Driesyo (overleg) 21 dec 2012 13:18 (gmt+1) Re Beste xsdvd , ben heel blij om te horen dat je mijn pagina bewerkingen goed vond momenteel speel ik geen runescape meer want anders loopt lmmijn pc vast maar ik krijg binnenkort een laptop. en nee ik kopieer geen afbeeldingen van de engelse wiki (ik weet wel van zijn bestaan) maar wel bedankt voor de tip , ik haal mijn afbeeldingen van mijn rs zelf of van googleafbeeldingen$ Switch Infobox Hoi Xsdvd, Op de engelse wikia gebruiken ze nu een switch infobox (bijvoorbeeld op de Kolodion pagina, mischien is het handig om die ook hier te hebben? -- 29 jan 2013 10:57 (UTC) Hoi Xsdvd, Ik heb ook wel eens een sjabloon gemaakt, maar die deed het pas toen ik hem nog een keer bewerkte (zonder verandering) en hem nog een keer opsloeg. -- 29 jan 2013 20:38 (UTC) Re: Handtekening Dankje wel! Ik heb de handtekening die jij voor Beyblader221 hebt gemaakt een beetje gecombineerd met mijn handtekening die ik eerst had (jij had hem toen gemaakt,6 nog bedankt ervoor). -- 15 feb 2013 19:43 (UTC) Handtekening Ik heb 2 afbeeldingen op mijn handtekening vergroot, zodat alle afbeeldingen in de hoogte 75 px zijn, ik weet niet zeker op dit mag. -- 17 feb 2013 13:51 (UTC) fine i dont care Cloud29387 (overleg) 18 feb 2013 18:04 (UTC) Kharshai Hoi Xsdvd, ik denk dat je dit wel leuk vind.-- 18 feb 2013 18:55 (UTC) Quest En hoe is de quest, is ie een beetje goed? Ik vraag me af, Is The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, een eis?-- 18 feb 2013 19:07 (UTC) Dan ben ik benieuwd, als je deze miniquest voor The Ritual of the Mahjarrat doet, komt hij dan voor in de quest?-- 18 feb 2013 19:15 (UTC) Re:Administrator Heel erg bedankt!-- 24 feb 2013 20:07 (UTC) Strenger vandalisme beleid Hoi Xsdvd, Ik zat vandaag mijn dagelijkse vandalisme controle te houden en er was weer veel vandalsime, zeker op de Amulet of glory pagina... Kan het beleid worden verstrengt? -- 5 mrt 2013 14:09 (UTC) Oke, gebruikers met een account worden minder streng behandeld, anonieme gebruikers die echt duidelijk expres pagina's vandaliseren, worden gestraft. PS: wist je dat de The World Wakes quest net gister is gereleased? -- 5 mrt 2013 20:16 (UTC) Hey, Sorry van mijn hoofdletters, iets in mijn hoofd zegt gewoon druk op Shift :P . Ik probeer mijn best om alleen hoofdletters te gebruiken indien het echt nodig is, thanks voor de tip ;).